Chainsaw
Not to be confused with the Circular Saw, a Blue Class weapon in Manhunt 2. The Chainsaw is a rare Red Class weapon appearing in Manhunt. Use A notable feature about the Chainsaw is that it can be turned on and off. Keeping it turned on makes it quicker to attack hunters, but due to the noise the hunters will be able to find Cash in the shadows, so it's recomended to turn it off when not in use. It can also be used to cut through certain locked doors. Manhunt The Chainsaw is first seen used by Piggsy when he breaks free and starts killing the Cerberus and later attempts to cut through the elevator doors to get to Cash who is inside, but escapes. Cash then battles Piggsy who is armed with the Chainsaw until Cash kills him and uses the Chainsaw to kill the remaining Cerberus and cut through the door to Starkweather's office where he hunts down Starkweather and kills him. Cash then leaves the Chainsaw lodged into Starkweather's back. The Chainsaw can be found during the bonus scene, Time 2 Die inside the Maverley and Sons warehouse to aid Cash in killing the Hoods. The chainsaw's brand name, "TENNANT" can be seen printed on the chainbar. Speculation is that it's named after MANHUNT's Lead Animator, Mark Tennant. Appearances Missions in Manhunt: *Border Patrol (cutscene) *Key Personnel (audio) *Deliverance *Time 2 Die Users: *Piggsy *James Earl Cash **The Hoods own one but are never seen using it. Executions *'Hasty': The hunter turns around and as he does Cash cuts his head off in one swift slice. *'Violent': Cash stabs the Chainsaw right into the hunters back, he then revs it up before taking it back out. *'Gruesome': Cash rams the Chainsaw down the hunters head, causing him to fall to his knees, (even though he's already dead) turning his head into nothing but mush. Cash continues to keep the blade of the Chainsaw revved up in the hunters stomach, after a few seconds Cash takes it back out and lets the hunter fall to the ground. *'Special (When used on Piggsy)': After Cash tricks Piggsy for the second time to walk on the platform, it collapses under Piggsy's weight and leaves him hanging from the edge, Cash uses the chainsaw to slice off Piggsy's arms and sends him falling to his death. *'Special (when used on Starkweather)': Cash slices Starkweather's stomach, causing guts to fall out and as Starkweather begs for mercy, Cash drives the chainsaw into his face, killing him. He then lodges it into Starkweather's back and leave it sticking out. Trivia * Strangely, Piggsy is seen with a yellow Chainsaw instead of the red one he uses in Deliverance. * On the PS2 version, the sound effects of the Chainsaw exist in a removed scene called "COM_TOWE". * If you acquire a chainsaw via trainer and attempt to execute Piggsy with it, it'll play the same animation used for executing Starkweather. The model will remain the same (the stomach will not open when slashed), no sound will be emitted, and the level will end once the execution is over. A possible reason why this happens is that the level is programmed to end when that specific animation plays. The reason it plays on Piggsy is most likely because he shares the same special body type Starkweather does. Gallery Manhunt32.gif|"Hasty" Execution Manhunt33.gif|"Violent" Execution Manhunt34.gif|"Gruesome" Execution Category:Weapons Category:Red Class Weapons Category:Weapons in Manhunt